isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysion
Elysion is een prinsdom in de Atlantische Oceaan, bestaande uit verschillende eilanden. In het land wonen ongeveer 55.000 mensen. Ligging Elysion is gelegen in de Atlantische Oceaan op 36°50’ NB en 25°10’ NB. De lokatie van het Azoreneiland Sa.Maria. Het ligt op de hoogte van Malta, Rhodos, Virginia/Newport. Afstanden naar andere lokaties: naar de Formigas 43km naar S.Miguel/Azoren 88km naar Flores 595km naar Madeira 870km naar LaPalma 1145km naar Lissabon 1410km naar Cork 2085km naar Londen 2525km naar St.Pierre-Miquelon 2550km naar Amsterdam 2880km naar Bermuda 3866km naar Cap Cod 3855km Geschiedenis 15e Eeuw In 1427 werd de archipel Elysion op Maria Hemelvaart ontdekt als zuidelijkste en eerste van de Azoren ontdekt door Diogo do Silves. Het eiland Sao Miguel ligt 88km noordelijker en is bij heel helder weer vaag te zien. In de decennia erna vestigden zich boeren, vissers, tuinders en handelaren, meest vanuit de Algarve en Alentejo. ' '''Ergens in de 70's (1471) ontstond de nederzetting ''Portafonso aan de Beae Cautes en bij riviermonding van de Fluve Ferae aan de zuidoostkust. Delen van bossen werden gekapt en op de vruchtbare bodem werden akkers, weiden en moestuinen aangelegd, langs de kust en op de riviertjes en meertjes van Quatlacuii werd gevist. Vee en andere dieren werden meegenomen door kolonisten. Er leefden praktisch geen landdieren; zeevogels waren er in overvloed. ' '''In 1483 kwam een vlooteenheid van 132 personen naar Elysion. Het waren leden van de ''Orde van Christus/Ordue dy Christx, in 1319 gesticht als navolgers van de Orde van de Tempel. Aan de oostkust aan de Beae Asylhe en het riviertje de Fluve Sinuose vestigden zich portugese kolonisten en werd het woonoord Anjosc ''gesticht, waar Columbus in 1493 een tijdje verbleef. Hij zette ''Elysion op de (zee)kaart, waardoor onregelmatig zeilschepen op weg naar America of de Azoren het eiland aandeden. ' '''Bestuurlijk had Elysion een grote mate van autonomie, al stond het sinds 1480 formeel onder het ''dubbele beschermheerschap van de paus en de primaat van Portugal. De comandor van de OvC was de hoogste autoriteit. De samenleving was verdeeld in klassen: de ridderlijke families, de middenstand en kooplieden, de werkers (boeren, tuinders, vissers, werklieden). De door de paus en primaat benoemde grootmeester had de leiding, bijgestaan door het ''Concilhe dys Patrii ''waarin de familieoudsten zetelden. 16e Eeuw De eerste decennia van de 16e eeuw verliepen voor Elysion voorspoedig omdat veel zeilschepen het op de atlantische route aandeden. Wel waren ziektes de gevolgen, zoals een epidemie in 1503. Het eiland was door haar connecties met de RK Kerk ook gewild bij geestelijken (monniken, priesters) en joannieter ridders uit het MZ-gebied. De kloosterlingen zorgden voor de ontsluiting van het omliggende land en legden ommuurde akkers, tuinen en weiden aan. De producten waren voor eigen gebruik of gingen naar de markten van Portafonso en Anjosc. In 1545 werd aan de zuidkust bij de Fluva Rufus en aan de Beae Espume het fort S.Braz gesticht, waarbij de latere woonplaats Brazine zou ontstaan. Een grote ingreep in de sociale en machtsverhoudingen was de deelname van honderden ridders aan de kruistocht van Dom Sebastiao in Marokko in 1578. Ze werden praktisch uitgeroeid. De joannieters die gebleven waren concentreerden zich op de zorg voor wezen, weduwen en zieken. De Raad van Oudsten bevorderde vanaf 1590 de aanleg van een verdedigingslinie door Nestor Cassar (1537-1616) met muren, poorten, torens, vuurtorens en forten. De piraten bestookten vanaf 1552 de kustplaatsen. Door de stranding van een Armadaschip stichtten de overlevenden in 1589 op het zuidelijk eiland Yamba aan de Fluva Calige het woonoord Milletx. Staatsinrichting De huidige staatsinrichting is vastgelegd in de 2e Chart''a van 1882. Daarna zijn er nog enige aanpassingen geweest van de kieswet en dan m.n. de indeling van kiesdistricten. ' 'Sinds 1815 bestaat het ''Prinsdom Elysion ''als opvolger van het prins-bisdom (1630-1815). Staatshoofd is een prins uit de ''dynastie Fitzalan. Hij is het hoofd van de onafhankelijke staat en heeft bevoegdheden in de drie machten: bestuur, justitie, defensie. ' '''Op bestuurlijk gebied heeft hij veto-recht, waarna in een ''referendum de kiezers definitief beslissen. Dat is 4x voorgekomen. Hij wordt bijgestaan door de Staatsraad/''Concilhe Estade'' (CE), dat adviezen geeft over wetten. Op justitieel gebied benoemt hij bij vacatures een opperrechter (tot maximum 80 jaar) voor het Hof van Justitie/''Cure dy Justixa'', dat uit zeven opperrechters bestaat. En hij is in opperbevelhebber van het leger met de rang van generaal. Hij benoemt de vijf leden van de generale staf/''Defense General'' (marine, leger, luchtmacht, marechaussee, politie). Het prinsdom telt 5 regioos, 13 gemeenten en 4 urbanisaties; het is verdeeld in 27 kiesdistricten, die een afgevaardigde/''deputator sturen naar de Assembleia. Bij vertrek, ontslag of overlijden treedt de mede gekozen vervanger aan. Er zijn van oudsher 2 partijen/''partides: de christen-democraten, te vergelijken met de ChristenUnie en de sociaal-liberalen, te vergelijken met D66. De regering/''governe onder leiding van een ''primor telt verder 9 ministores (en 10 departementen), die ministeriële verantwoordelijkheid hebben. ''' Geografie Klimaat ''Elysion'' ligt in het Azoren-weergebied. Door de ligging in een atmosferisch hoge druk gebied is het klimaat hier bijna altijd mediterraan zacht en aangenaam afgewisseld met buien. De zon schijnt gemiddeld 1933 uren. De weersveranderingen kunnen hier zo snel optreden dat ze ook wel spreken over vier seizoenen in één dag. De vochtigheid van gemiddeld 76,8% heeft als bijkomstigheid dat het een schitterende groene eilandengroep is. De natste maanden zijn november en januari; de droogste juni en juli. In totaal valt er gemiddeld 775mm neerslag; In Nederland tussen de 600 en 950mm regen. ' 'De Golfstroom is van grote invloed; de watertemperatuur is gemiddeld 20°C. Op het land niet veel kouder dan 16,5°C in de winterperiode, maar kan in een goede zomer oplopen tot meer dan 25°C. De koudste temperatuur was gemiddeld 11,5°C en het dieptepunt ooit 4,8°C. De gemiddelde jaartemperatuur is 17,5°C. ' '''Natuurlijk zijn er wat lokale verschillen. Wind is er altijd wel en in bepaalde periodes kan het vreselijk stormen, vooral aan de westzijde van de archipel. Uitlopers van orkanen zijn soms merkbaar, geregistreerd; het laatst in 2006 en 2012. ' Het Azorenhoog ontstaat door de uitwisseling van warmte tussen de tropen en de poolgebieden. Het hogedrukgebied bij de Azoren is van belang voor het weer in Europa. Het luchtdrukverschil tussen het Azorenhoog en de depressie bij IJsland bepaalt de sterkte van de westelijke stroming. Flora & Fauna Ruimtelijke inrichting Woonoorden Demografie: Het prinsdom telt 14 gemeentes en telt 52000 inwoners, te vergelijken met Rijswijk en Woerden. De bevolkingsdichtheid is 475 per km2. De 24e plaats op de wereldlijst. Gemeenten Cultuur Religie Feestdagen Onderwijs Media Economie Economische ontwikkeling Door de geisoleerde ligging van de kleine archipel (1410km van Lissabon) is Elysion vanaf het begin (15e eeuw) sterk gericht geweest op zelfvoorziening. De ontwikkeling van de oceaanvaart en de politieke situatie droegen daar ook aan bij. Tot 1515 werd Elysion nog als tussenstation op de atlantische route aangedaan, maar de iberische zeilschepen kozen daarna voor de zuidelijker route (via Madeira-P.Santo-Canarische eilanden) naar Amerika en werden de kustplaatsen Portafonso en Anjosc nog maar incidenteel bezocht. Wel waren er piratenraids op de eilanden. Het gevolg was de bouw van forten en de Cassar-linie. De inwoners van Elysion richtten het landschap en het gebruik van de bodem in op zelfvoorziening. De archipel bezat veel, maar geen delfstoffen. Bossen werden gekapt om aan brandstof te komen, houten meubels en voorwerpen te maken, huizen en schepen te bouwen. Steensoorten (kalksteen, zandsteen, basalt) voor de bouw waren er genoeg. Vee werd ingevoerd, zodat er een veestapel van runderen, schapen, geiten en paarden kwam. Gewassen werden geplant, groenten en fruit gekweekt. Uit de meertjes en de omliggende kustwateren werden vissen gehaald. ' '''Het in cultuur gebrachte land kwam tussen de 15e en 18e eeuw in bezit van kloosters, de RK Kerk en een twintigtal ''grondbezitters. De kleine eilandjes waren zelfs lang in bezit van enkele families (Saldanha, Vasconcellos, Zammit, Dimech, Lascaris, Mascarenhas, Albuquerque). Voor de kleinschalige plantages (katoen, thee, tabak, rijst, suikerriet) werden te Milletx slaven ingevoerd, maar in de 19e eeuw werden die opgeheven en maakten plaats voor wijnbouw en akkerbouw. ' '''Door handelsverdragen tussen Portugal en Engeland in 1660 en 1703 raakte Elysion definitief in het isolement. Om de dreiging van annexatie te voorkomen moest het prins-bisdom aan Engeland (Charlester) en Frankrijk (Sartheon) de stichting van ''handelsconcessies (in feite kolonies) toestaan. Maar door de politieke ontwikkelingen kwamen er in hoofdzaak dissidenten en ballingen wonen (katholieke engelsen en ieren, hugenoten en vrijdenkers), waardoor ze zich niet intercontinentaal konden ontwikkelen. De contacten met de Azoren en Madeira waren wisselend en beperkt. In tijden van europese conflicten tussen het VK en Frankrijk en later tijdens de Amerikaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlogen kon Elysion economisch profiteren. Wel kreeg Elysion vanaf de 17e eeuw een goede reputatie op het gebied van gezondheidszorg (voor zieke zeelieden, gebrekkigen), meest uitgevoerd door de OvC/Misericordia, en met kuuroord It Cura waar mineralen en bronwater werden gebruikt. Hout, zout, verse groente en fruit, olijfolie, gedroogd vis, glas- en aardewerk werden door zeevarenden gekocht. Maar de economie bleef op zelfvoorziening gericht. Handel en zeevaart bleven beperkt. De agrarische gebieden waren gemengd (akkers, weiden, tuinen, gaarden, bospercelen). Om de meertjes en in de heuvels was wel in hoofdzaak veehouderij. Opmerkelijk was dat families een bepaalde sector domineerden. 'De economie veranderde door de Franse Revolutie en Napoleontische Oorlogen. De handelsconcessie Charlester werd in korte tijd belangrijk en dominant in de archipel. De slavernij werd afgeschaft, de vermogenden en oligarchische families kwamen onder politieke en economische druk te staan, de kloosters en RK Kerk raakten grondbezit kwijt. Het prins-bisdom werd door het Congres van Wenen een ''onafhankelijke monarchie binnen het Gemenebest, onder de katholieke, engelse familie Howard-Fitzalan . ' '''Doordat in 1838 S.Andreas de ''walvisoorlog door toedoen van Londen verloor van de Azoren nam het anti-engelse sentiment toe. Die spanningen verhinderden lange tijd gunstige ontwikkelingen. Vanaf de 30's werden er steenkolen ingevoerd. Er kwam in 1831 te Brazine een hoogoven die ijzererts omzette in ijzeren werktuigen, voorwerpen (munten) en machines die een eerste industriële productie (textiel, drukkerijen, ijzerwerken) mogelijk maakte. In de 40's en 50's emigreerden er duizenden naar de America's. Immigranten van Madeira zorgden voor de grootschaliger wijnbouw en fruitteelt. ' '''Door de komst in 1872 van de amerikaanse miljonair ''Stephen Farraigh ''en zijn CBS-projectmaatschappij veranderde er gedurende enige decennia veel: verbetering van infrastructuur (spoorwegen, havens, wegen, bruggen en tunnels), aanleg van waterleiding, riolering, electriciteit. In 1896 kreeg de atlantische electrische kabel in Elysion een tussenstation. ' 'In politiek opzicht namen de anti-klerikale en socialistische invloeden toe. Binnen het ''Britse Gemenebest profiteerde Elysion van het imperialisme (o.a. aanleg vliegveld, handelsbetrekkingen). Maar het moest tenkoste van mensenoffers en de schatkist wel meedoen met het machtsvertoon en aan de 1e en 2e WO. De ierse en portugese neutrale opstellingen kregen grote invloed en in 1947 trad Elysion uit het Britse Gemenebest. ' '''Na de 2e WO ontwikkelde Elysion zich in vele opzichten als een moderne economie. Ze werd geleidelijk aantrekkelijk voor het buitenland door haar ''belastingklimaat. Wel ontstonden er bewegingen vanuit de RK Kerk en de FeTra die de eigen identiteit (onafhankelijkheid vs amerikanisering, katholiek vs ontkerkelijking, familie-economie vs kapitalisme) wilden behouden. Het aannemen van de Familiewet in 1954 was sterk protectionistisch. Slechts enige buitenlandse ondernemingen konden zich vestigen (NATO te Enaruxe, Standard Oil, Walmart, Kellogg, Coca Cola, Philip Morris, Hewlett Packard). ' '''Door de toenemende welvaart en het ''internationale toerisme kwam Elysion in de vaart der volkeren: bouwnijverheid, toeristische voorzieningen en lokaties, buitenhuizen, toename sport en recreatie). Een onderbreking was de oliecrisis van 1972/73 waarna er op Zammita de kerncentrale Uranon ''werd gebouwd. En vanaf de 90's prioriteit werd gegeven aan ''alternatieve energiebronnen (zon, water, wind). De visserijsector werd in 1976 gesaneerd binnen de CFE. Ook ging Elysion mee in de internationale economische crises van de 80's en 2008-2015. ' '''Elysion is ''een welvarende archipel met ongeveer 55.000 inwoners. Het is er vredig en rustig, landschappelijk en cultuur-historisch aantrekkelijk, wordt democratisch bestuurd, heeft uitstekende voorzieningen en in alle jaargetijden een mild klimaat. En in veel opzichten kan het nog altijd goed voor zichzelf zorgen. ''' Familiebedrijven Invoer en uitvoer Politiek Sport